Together Forever
by LuluEdith28765
Summary: They've been best friends since they were 3. But will all of that change when Austin starts liking Ally. Will Austin get Ally or will he be stuck in the friend zone forever? Read and find out! Oh and don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

Ally's P.O.V

Hi, My name is Allyson Marie Dawson. I'm 15 years old, my bestfriend since I was 3 years old is the one and only Austin Monica Moon, I live in Miami, Florida, I go to Sunharon High School. I love music and can sing but have really bad stage freight. Well I gotta get ready for school, I throw on a pink floral top, light blue pants, and nude high heels. I also decided to put on natural makeup and curl my hair. Then I here a engine roar from outside and hurryingly grabbed my bag and phone and no I don't have an i phone. Anyways, I run down stairs and tell my dad goodbye and head out the door, I grab my helmet out of my bag and start heading towards Austin's motorcycle. I hope on the back and wrap my arms around his waist.

" Nice outfit Ally." Austin said trying to start a conversation. "Thanks, Austin, you don't look to bad your self." I say sarcastically. Finally we pull up at the school. I hop off the bike and head through the school doors, I head towards my locker, when I hear someone calling my name. I turned around to see who it was and then I saw Trish and Austin yelling my name.

I quickly put my helmet in my locker and head towards them. " Hey, Trish what's up?" I ask her." Oh nothing really I I just wanted to say hi to my best friend and tell her happy birthday and give her an awesome present."she said in a peppy tone which is rare for Trish. Oh did I mention today is my birthday and I'm turning sixteen.

Ok anyways, Trish tells me to close my eyes, I do as I'm told because with Trish if you don't listen to her she'll chop your head off, so then I here paper rustling and then she tells me to open my eyes and I start to impatiently unwrap the box and open it it was a t-shrit that had a picture of me doing my special dance move and in big, bold glittery rainbow letters says " DOING THINGS THE ALLY WAY ! ". " OMG, Trish I love it, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Then Austin pulls a velvet box out of his bag " here you go Ally I hope you like it" he says in a nervous tone. I open the box and gasp " It's beautiful Austin thank you." it was a golden necklace that had a diamond music note in the middle. " Could you help me put it on ?" I ask him he nodded and put the necklace on me.

This is such a perfect day.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OR HAVE ANYTHING TO THE SHOW AUSTIN & ALLY**

**Please review this is my first fanfic I will update soon hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Love, Me**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's P.O.V

Hi, my name is Austin Monica Moon. I'm 16 years old and my best friend since I was 3 years old is the beautiful Allyson Marie Dawson. I go to Sunharon High School and I live in Miami, Florida. I love music and love the stage. Oh crap I've gotta get ready for school. I finish up my pancakes and put on a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black converses, and I throw on my black leather jacket. Then I grab my book bag and grab my phone and head out the door. I put on my helmet and hop on bike( FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW IT MEANS IT MEANS MOTORCYCLE) and head towards Ally's I pull up to the drive way, I crank my engine to make a roar sound to tell her that I'm here. Then the next thing I know Ally is running outside putting on her helmet as she is running to my we start heading to school, Ally look so beautiful, "Nice outfit Ally." I say trying to start a conversation "Thanks, Austin you don't look to bad yourself." she says in a sarcastic is what I like about Ally she's smart. funny, beautiful, and she loves music. We pull up at the school and she hops off, I leave and park my bike in the school parking lot. Today is Ally's birthday she is turning sixteen I hope she like the present I got her. So I walk into the school and see Trish, I ask her to help me call Ally over so we can give her the birthday presents we got her. She comes over and Trish gives her the present she got her first and then I gave her the one I got her. "Here you go Alls I hope you like it." I say really nervously, she opens the box and she gasps "It's beautiful Austin, thank you." I felt like I was the most lucky guy on earth. "Could you help me put it on, Austin?" she asks that makes my heart start pounding in my chest, oh if you haven't figured out by now I have crush on Ally, anyways I help her put it on it shines in the light.

This day couldn't get anymore perfect.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NOR DO I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SHOW AUSTIN & ALLY!**

**I will update as soon as i can please review and tell if i should keep the story going! and i know my chapters are short but i'm only twelve so yeah but don't worry I will make some longer chaps. if yall want me to so ok this is long bye. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**Love, Me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry Guys this is not a chapter really sorry but I have a good reason for not posting a new chap my uncle is getting married today so yeah sorry!=D**

**Love, Me**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's P.O.V.

So my birthday was perfect so far and i'm in my 5th period which is music with . Austin looks so hot performing his song, once he is finished I go up and perform my song .

Tell 'em that it's my birthday [x3] _  
_

When I party like that

Every night's my birthday

They don't know, so it's okay

Tell 'em that it's my birthday

When I party like that

(Jazz it up) [x2]

Happy as can be

Falling into you, falling into me (so yummy)

How do you do, come and meet the queen, cake and cream

Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me

Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me

So yummy

Tell 'em that it's my birthday [x3]

When I party like that

Every night's my birthday

They don't know, so it's okay

Tell 'em that it's my birthday

When I party like that

(Jazz it up) [x2]

Feeling fine and free

Crashing into you, crashing into me (so yummy)

It's all I wanna do, come and dance with me, pretty please

Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me

Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me

Tell 'em that it's my birthday [x3]

When I party like that

Every night's my birthday

They don't know, so it's okay

Tell 'em that it's my birthday

When I party like that

Tell 'em that it's my birthday [x3]

When I party like that

Every night's my birthday

They don't know, so it's okay

Tell 'em that it's my birthday

When I party like that

Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me [x4]

(Party on, baby)

Tell 'em that it's my birthday[x3]

When I party like that

Every night's my birthday

They don't know, so it's okay

Tell 'em that it's my birthday

When I party like that

Tell 'em that it's my birthday [x3]

When I pary like that

Every night's my birthday

They don't know, so it's okay

Tell 'em that it's my birthday

When I party like that(1)

When I finish the song the whole class breaks into applause and I turned my face towards Austin's and he is also cheering me on. I'm so happy right now.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NOR HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SHOW AUSTIN & ALLY!**

**(1) I don't own the song Birthday By: Selena Gomez**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update as soon as I can so anyways review, follow, and favorite my story please.**

**Love, Me**


	5. Chapter 5

Austin's P.O.V

Wow..just...wow Ally looks so beautiful on the stage and if you've haven't if you haven't figured out by now I like.. no LOVE Allyson Marie Dawson, but she wouldn't feel that way about me, but she might ughhhhhhhhhh my life I live is so confusing but it won't be for long so I will ask Ally if she likes me too and I will do that at the end of the day at Sonic Boom. So the day went by pretty fast and now Ally and I are at Sonic Boom playing truth or dare and now is my chance I bribed Trish to dare Ally to do seven minutes in heaven with me and yes Trish knows that I like Ally. So anyways Ally just picked dare with Trish so here we go.

"Dare." Ally said I'm so nervous right now "Ok, I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Austin and no backing out!" Trish said in a demanding voice.

"Fine" Ally said annoyed. She pulled me into the closet far away from Trish. "Let's get this over with"she said but before she could finish what she was saying my lips were on hers. She moaned in surprise but she ended up being the one who deepen the kiss. My tongue grazed her bottom lip asking for entrance which she automatically gave me. Then I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, I moved my lips and started kissing, sucking, and biting on her beautiful neck. The whole 7 minutes were magical nothing but each others names and moans left our mouths, then Trish had to come in and mess up the the wounderful make-out with Ally "Ummm, yall've been in here for twelve minutes time to stop." Trish said which made Ally blush a beautiful shade of crimson which personally I thinks it's cute when she blushs but she thinks it's embarrassing.

"Um, Trish I need to talk to Ally for a minute ALONE!" I said making it quite knowing to Trish why I needed to talk to Ally alone, She said ok with a wink and walked off.

"Umm, Ally I wanted to ask you something." I said quite nervously "Yes." Ally said which made confused to as of why she said yes " What do you mean ?" I said " I like you to Austin!" she said like I was clueless my face went from confused to over filled with joy" REALLY!?" I say practically screaming "Yes!" she said. I picked her and spinned her around and she blushing like a mad person " Well then, Allyson Marie Dawson will you do me the great honor of being my girlfriend ?" I say sarcastically which makes her laugh " Yes I will be your girlfriend Austin Monica Moon!" she says which makes us both laugh from my middle name.

I'm so happy right now words can't even describe what I'm feeling right now!

**YAY! Auslly Time. Ok the story changed because I felt like changing it so yeah ENJOY!**

**Love,LuluEdith28765**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's P.O.V**

Austin and I have beening going out for 3 months and it's amazing right now I'm heading to his house for a date well technically it's not a date but it's kinda like like one, so anyways I get to his house and knock on the door and next thing I know he opens the door.

"Hey beautiful" Austin said then gave me a peck on the lips " Hey handsome" I said, then I got on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss which instantly turned into a battle for dominance between our tongues "So babe umm what are you doing for thanksgiving?" he said picking me up and looking deeply in my eyes " Umm staying at home by myself because my dad's at a convention and mom is in Africa, why are you asking?" I said "Well my parents are out of town and they gave me two tickets to Georgia for a week do you wanna come with me?" he said "Sure" I said then we spent most of the day watching movies and kissing.

"Bye I'll text you ok baby" I said while I was walking to the door "Ok bye" and with that I'm on my way to my house. So I started to text Austin.

_To: Austin From: Ally_

_Hey baby ;)_

_From:Austin To: Ally_

_Hey 3_

_To:Austin From: Ally _

_I miss u already :] _

_From: Austin To: Ally _

_Well open ur window _

_To: Austin From: Ally_

_ Ok why? _

_ From: Austin To: Ally_

_Just do it_

So I get up and look out the window and there is Austin standing there waving to me,so I open the window. "Your nuts you know that " I yelled at him while he was climbing the ladder "Yeah nuts for you" he said climbing into my room. "So are you gonna help me pack or just stand there?" I said stuffing some of my clothes in my suitcase "I'll help you ." he said picking up some clothes and putting in the suitcase.

"Have you packed your suitcase yet?" I said "Yeah we leave at 4:00 tomorrow so do want me to saty the night here?" he said "Sure but you have to cuddle with me." I said baby-like "No problem but umm...TICKLE WAR!" he said but before I could run for it he pinned me down and started tickling me like crazy "AUSTIN...HAHA STOP IT" I said while laughing uncontrollably. Finally he stopped and pull the covers over us luckly he brought his suitcase with him, look I don't know why but I went to sleep faster with him here.

* * *

So I wake up with Austin next to me asleep and I look at my clock and it said it was 1:00 so I wake-up Austin and we get dressed, get clean, eat breakfast, and head to a taxi with our suitcases and we start heading to the airport. "Ughh, how much longer?" he said whineing like a little boy "We're here !" I said giving the taxi driver his money and grabbing our suitcases and heading for the doors.

"I'm so tired" he said yawning "Well you wouldn't be if you would've went to sleep last night" I said "Well I couldn't you so beautiful so I stayed up watching your beauty." he said putting his hand around my waist. I couldn't help but blush at what he said and did then they call our flight so we start going to the airplane. We find our seats and soon as we're in the air I'm fast asleep.

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner I was sick and still am kinda of well I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will update soon.**

**Love, Me**


	7. Chapter 7

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Well Ally and I are at the airport in Georgia and we're at some sort of spinning thing and waiting for our bags. Once we get a taxi we head to a hotel called Cambridge Hotel and we book our room. Once I do that we head to the room.

"Hey Baby" Ally said putting the bags down and putting the clothes up in the drower.

"Yeah" I said helping her.

"Ummm, I have something to tell you." she said nervously oh no she's gonna break up with me I know it.

"Ok" I said sounding more nervous than her.

"Ummm, Look I know you probably thinks it's crazy to feel this way this soon in a relationship but I know in my heart that what I'm feeling is real what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you Austin always have been and always will be." She said that calmed me down and she was looking into my eyes deeply which meant she was deadly serious.

"I love you too, Ally" I said giving her a hug then a deep and passionate kiss.

After all of that we decided to go to bed.

* * *

So when we wake-up We decided to do something that Ally wants to do.

"I wanna go see my sister." She says, wait she has a sister.

"You have a sister, why didn't you tell me that you had a sister?" I ask her.

"I guess it slipped my mind, anyways can we please?!" She say giving me a puppy dog face that is so adorable.

"Ok, fine we can go see your sister." I say then she suddenly jumps at me and starts hugging me tightly saying thank you like a thousand times.

"She lives in Lagrange, Georgia on Iris Road." she says happily and jumping up and down.

"Ok, let's go." I say and as soon as I said ok she was running out the door and down the hotel stairs.

I call for a cab and when it gets here I tell the cab driver where to go and we hop in the back and then we're on our way. Soon we pull-up at a purplish house that is really beautiful. After I pay the driver Ally and I walk up to the house and I knock on the door and a tall woman, with brown hair around her twenties opens the door.

"QUINN !" Ally screamed off the top of her lungs and hugging the woman.

"ALLY !" the woman I now know as Quinn says screaming to and hugging Ally.

"It's been so long." Quinn says looking at Ally.

"Yeah, I missed you like crazy Quinn." Ally says giving Quinn another hug.

"Ahh hemm." I said making both of them turn towards me.

"Oh, Quinn meet my boyfriend Austin, Austin meet my sister Quinn." Ally says introducing us to each other.

"Hi I'm Austin nice to meet you Quinn." I say sticking my hand out for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you too Austin." Quinn says shaking my hand.

"Come in there is alot to catch-up on." Quinn says and Ally and I walk into the house.

* * *

**Hi, readers hope you enjoy this chapter So review, follow, and favorite my story please Ok, BYE :D !**

**Love, Me**


	8. Chapter 8

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Well we decide to head back to the hotel and watch some T.V.

"Hey, baby?" Ally says looking up at me.

"Yeah, what is it Ally ?" I say getting up and picking her up and putting her on the floor.

"Do you ever wanna do the nasty with me?" She says looking down embarrassed.

"Yeah but I know your not ready for that so why are you asking?" I say confused.

"I am ready Austin if you are.?.?.?" She says wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Are you sure I don't want to do something you will regret.?.?.?.?" I say wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Yes Austin I'm sure." She says kissing me and I start kissing back moaning.

We all know what happened next let's just say things was taken to the bed.

* * *

I wake-up remembering what went down last night and I look at Ally sleeping so peacefully, she's so beautiful and last night I got to see every little inch of her beautiful body. Then Ally started to stir, then she turned over and opened her eyes.

"Good morning Beautiful" I say pulling her closer to myself and pecking her lightly on the lips.

"You too handsome" She said hugging me.

"So what do you wanna do today?" I say getting up and putting on my clothes.

"Ummmm...go see my best friend Cynthia she lives in Luthersville just 30 miles from here." she says while her and I finish putting on our clothes.

"Sure but after I go see Mr. Danuser down stairs he want to know about a good hotel in Miami." I say putting on my shoes and heading out the door.

"Ok see you baby I'll just sit here and watch Glee on tv." She says turning on the tv.

"Ok be back in a bit babe, love you." I say walking out the door.

"Love you too " She said laying down on the bed.

I closed the door and I had lied to Ally when I told her I was going to talk to Mr. Danuser about hotels in Miami I was really going to a jewelry store for an engagement ring for Ally yes you heard me right I, Austin Monica Moon, am going to purpose to Allyson Marie Dawson. I just had to find a perfect ring for a perfect girl like Ally then I saw it a 14k gold ring with a diamond music note on the center it look like her necklace I got her for her birthday but in ring form. It was perfect and put it in a blue velvet box and put it in my pocket and started walking back to the hotel man I hope she says yes.

**OMG Austin is going to purpose to Ally what will she say ohh I bet yall are so anxious to find out Well if I get 6 new**

**reviews I will post a new chapter so until then hope you enjoy! :D =D :) =] =) :-) =-) [ smiley faces]**

**Love, Me**


	9. Chapter 9

Ally's P.O.V

Well while Austin went out I sat at the hotel and watched Glee man I love that show, so anyways some one just knocked on the door when I open the door I see the hotelkeeper Mr. Richard Xantippe.

"Are you Miss Ally Dawson ?" He asks me I shake my head yes.

"Come with me to the ballroom." He said hooking his arm with mine.

"Ok." I say slowly because I don't know what the hell is going on.

Well Mr. Richard Xantippe takes me downstairs to the ballroom and then I see Austin on the stage dressed in a tuxedo man he looks hot but why is he on the stage and why is he dressed in tuxedo.

"Ally I wrote this song for you" Austin says into the microphone then he starts singing.

_ It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey Baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes, _

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh, _

_No one will ever know oh oh oh, _

_Oh, come on, girl._

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh, _

_Shots of patron, _

_And it's on, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; _

_And we'll go, go, go-go; _

_If you're ready, like I'm ready. _

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do. _

_Hey Baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you. _

_Is it the look in your eyes, _

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you._

_I'll go get the ring let the choir bells sing like oooh, _

_So what you wanna do? _

_Let's just run girl._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool. _

_No, I won't blame you; _

_It was fun, girl. _

_Don't say no, no, no-no; _

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; _

_And we'll go, go, go-go; _

_If you're ready, like I'm ready. _

_Cause it's a beautiful night, _

_We're looking for something dumb todo._

_Hey Baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you. _

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you._

_[ x2;]_

_ Just say I dooooo-ooo uhu,_

_Tell me right now, baby_

_Tell me right now, baby, baby. _

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_ We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey Baby, _

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes, _

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you _ **(1)**

Then Austin runs off the stage, gets in front of me, then he pulls out a blue velvet box, opens it , and says...

"Ally, will you marry me?" he says getting down on one knee, the ring looks like my necklace in ring form it's beautiful.

"Ummm, yes." I say then Austin looks at me with glee

"Yes?" He says questioningly looking at me.

"Yes, Austin I will marry you!" I say happily then he gets up, puts the ring on my finger, and gives me a loving yet passionate kiss that was spectacular.

"I love you, Ally" Austin says resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you too, Austin." I say giving him another kiss. Then we walk hand in hand up the stairs to the room.

* * *

**OM Wowzza AUSLLY TIME! WOOP WOOP! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter! I will update soon until then leave a review, follow the story, and favorite the story. see yo next time **

**Love, Me**


	10. Chapter 10

**Austin's P.O.V **

Well, right now I'm in the hotel room with my beautiful fiance watching Glee.

"So Austin when should we have the wedding?" Ally said turning off the television.

"Ummm, sometime in December or November is that ok?" I say cuddling with Ally.

"Yeah that's perfect. So what should the color of my dress be?" She asks me.

"Well I know my tux is gonna be yellow so how about a light pink dress?" I say trying to find colors that match yellow.

"That's perfect Austin the color of the decor will be pink and yellow!" She says excitedly.

"Yeah our two favorite colors for our wedding perfect" I say giving her a peck on the lips.

"I just can't believe this is all happening this is what every girl dreams of for her whole life" she says.

"Yeah oh and how are we gonna tell our parents?" I say forgetting we had to tell our parents.

"Well I think my moms' are gonna be okay with what about your mom and dad?" She asks me.

"Well let's call them right now" I say while we pullout our phones and call our parents.

* * *

Well a little while later we get off the our phones and both of our parents say as long as we're happy. Then Ally says she has a song to perform to me then she starts singing...

_Can't count the years on one hand_

_That we've been together_

_I need the other one to hold you _

_Make you feel, make you feel better _

_It's not a walk in the park _

_To love each other_

_But when our fingers interlock_

_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

_'Cause after all this time I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you ( I'm into you )_

_And baby even on our worst nights__  
_

_I'm into you ( I'm into you) _

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far _

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you _

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all _

_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

_Recount the night that _

_I first met your mother _

_And on the drive back to my house _

_I told you that, I told you that I love ya_

_You felt the weight of the world _

_Fall off your shoulder_

_And to your favorite song _

_We sang along to the start of forever _

_And after all this time I'm still into you _

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you ( I'm into you ) _

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you ( I'm into you ) _

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far _

_'Cause I don't really need wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you _

_Some things just, some thing just make sense_

_And one of those is you and I (Hey)_

_Some things just, some things just make sense _

_Even after all this time (Hey) _

_I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by_

_That I'm not into you _

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you) _

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all _

_Yeah, after all this time _

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

I get up and passionately kiss Ally which earned me a moan. Then I started started to move and suck her neck hard enough to leave a hickey.

"I love you Ally" I say resting my forehead against hers.

"I love you too" She say hoping on the bed and pulling up the cover. Then I wrap my arm around her waist and we both fall asleep.

* * *

**YAY! Now isn't that sweet yall so review, favorite, and follow my story please! (^-^)**

**Love, Me**


	11. Chapter 11

Austin's P.O.V.

So after Ally was done singing me the song and making out with me I went out to a café called Salamanca( I don't know what that means! LOL) So anyways a girl walks up to me.

"AUSTIN!" the blonde girl screamed at me.

"Ummmm, who are you?" I ask her.

"It's me, Cassidy remember you asked me out." she said to me.

"Oh yeah I remember you know" I said to Cassidy.

"So when are you gonna take me on that date?" She asked me and my eyes went wide and I choked on my coffee.

"What?" I ask her.

"Remember you asked me out before I left and I said I would when I got back. So when is the date?" She says and I remember that I did ask her out man how do I break the news to her.

"Umm iamgettingmarriedtoally." I say with one breath.

"Huh what did you say ?" She asks me and looks at me like I'm crazy.

"I said that I'm getting married to Ally." I say nervously.

"WHAT THE HELL AUSTIN!" Cassidy yelled at me angered.

"I love her Cassidy I really do!" I say with pled in my voice.

"Are you sure you really love her?" She says with a hurt and caring expression.

"Yes with all my heart!" I say to her.

"Ok I guess I was over reacting with that but if you're sure you love her I wanna be at the wedding" She says.

"Ok I'll ask Ally if she wants you to be her bridesmaid." I say.

"That would be great are you going back to Miami?" She asks me.

"Yeah we're getting married on November 15th in the Uzbekistan Church." I said happily.

"Wow you must really be in love with her." She says.

"I am, I really am in love with her." I say wholeheartedly.

* * *

So after awhile Cassidy and I say goodbye and I start heading back to the hotel when I see something. It was some asshole who was trying to get Ally to kiss him and every time she refused he pushed her more and more close to the wall I could tell by the look-in her eyes she was scared to death of the man. So I walk up to them.

"She said get off of her" I yelled at him off the top of my lungs.

"Who are you her boyfriend?" He says laughing .

"Actually I'm her fiancee dumbass now get lost!" I scream at him and he runs off.

"Thanks Austin I was really scared" She say cuddling into my chest.

"It's ok I'm here no need to be scared anymore." I said soothingly hugging her tight.

"Hey Ally you will never believe what happened today!" I said to her.

"Probably not." She said jokingly while we walked up the staircase hand in hand.

"I saw Cassidy!" I said happily then the hand I wasn't holding turned into a tight fist.

"Really?" She said trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"Yeah and she says that she's happy for us and if you let her she wants to be your bridesmaid." I say which calms her down.

"Ok she can be a bridesmaid only on one condition." She says while I open the door.

"And what's that Alls?" I say while she walks into the room.

"That she is the one that is last to come in!" She says.

"Why is that?" I said kissing her lightly.

"Because if comes in first she will be more beautiful than the bride!" She said then suddenly I stop.

" NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE could be more beautiful than you Ally bear!" I say picking her up, throwing her on the bed and kissing her like a mad man.

"Mmmmmm, do you really mean it?" She said wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Yes I really mean it!" I said rubbing her wet covered womanhood.

"Then we have some business to atend too." She said grabbing my manhood.

"I guess we do." I say sticking two fingers in her dripping wet womanhood.

"OHH AUSTIN!" She screams when I start pumping my fingers in and out of her fast.

"Mmmmm, You like that baby?" I said seductively going even faster.

"YES!" She screams.

Let's just say things were really steamy after that.

* * *

So again I wake-up again next to my beautiful fiancee. So today she is going with her friendscreams Cynthia and Sad'e to go with her to her dress fitting. I was bored so I tured on the T.V and started watching some show called Vampire High**(1).**

"Ughh I'm BORED!" I say and as soon as I say it Ally walks through the door.

"Hey, Baby!" She says kissing me and I automatically kiss back.

"Hello to you too." I say kissing her hard.

"Well I guess someone missed me" Shhe says calling for room service.

"Damn right I missed you!" I said then I started kissing her neck.

"Stop, I'm trying to get some food." She said but I didn't stop.

"Ummm, No" I said laughing.

"Stop please!" She said with her cutest puppy dog face.

"Fine!" I said laying down holding her hand.

"Umm, Yes I would like to order one cesar salad with a coke and one hamburger with fries and a cherry coke please... thank you." She said hanging up the phone.

"Food will be here in 15 minutes." She said turning on the T.V and putting on glee

"Ok." I said pulling her into my arms.

"I love you Ally." I said to her.

"I love you too Austin." She said to me.

* * *

**Yea! I finished the chapter this is my longest chapter yet by th way my cousin wrote that part sex scene her name's Emily so yeah see ya! Until next time review, follow, and favorite my story! (^-^)**

**Love, Me**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ally's P.O.V **

So one month until the wedding. Austin and I are back in Miami and we're back in school. I'm waiting for Austin to come and pick me up for school. Then I hear an engine roar from outside, then I see Austin motioning for me to come outside. I grab my backpack then head outside to Austin. I see Austin on the bike and I hop on the back and wrap my arms around his waist and he takes off towards the high school.

"So what is your first period?" Austin asks me as we walk through the doors.

"Um, Music with Miss Heather." I say.

"I have that too. Want me to walk you to class?" Austins asks me.

"Sure." I said happily.

"So are you ready for the wedding?" Austin says nervously.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I say happily.

**Austin's P.O.V **

I don't know how Ally is so calm about the wedding, I mean don't get me wrong I love Ally and I really, really, really want to marry her and all, but what if I drop the ring or if I forget my vows or what if I say my vows wrong or what if my tuxedo gets messed up there is a lot of disasters that can happen, but my mom says that I should just think positively and don't think about the worse things to happen at the wedding. I have tried to think just think about marrying the beautiful girl I am madly in love with and so far it's been working. Anyways now Ally and I are in the courtyard at the school because we have free period right now.

"I cannot believe that we have all the same classes!" Ally says happily.

"I know it's like we're meant to spend every second of every day together." I say smoothly and lean in to kiss her.

"Austin stop we're at school." She says pushing me off a little.

"Who cares other people do it at school." I say but before she could say anything else I smashed my lips into hers and she moaned in surprise and wrapped her delicate fingers in my hair and deepen the kiss.

"See I just kissed you and nothing bad happened." I say pulling back she let out a small whimper and I laughed.

"I love you Ally Bear" I say pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too Austin" She says giving me a peck on the lips.

"I can't wait for the wedding. What about you?" She says while I take my hand in hers and give her hand a light squeeze.

"Me too." I say nervously.

"Are you nervous Austin ?" She says questioningly.

"What me nervous never." I say nervously again. Smooth Austin really smooth.

"It's ok if your nervous most people are when it comes to wedding and I myself are a little nervous." She says sincerely.

"Ok you know I love you right?" I say to her when we reach my bike.

"I know because I'm just plainly irresistible." She says giggling and I start laughing.

Man today was great if I could say so myself.

* * *

So for the past couple of weeks Ally has thrown up like crazy and having weird cravings and she also is having crazy mood swings some might say she's pregnant but that can't be every time we were safe wait HOLY SHIT! I just remembered that we didn't use protection the last time oh no she might be pregnant.

**Ally's P.O.V. **

Omg I think I'm pregnant and because of that I bought some pregnancy test thingumajigs from the store. I am now having to wait 13 minutes to see if I'm pregnant or not. Ok times up, I walk over to the pregnancy test and it says positive oh my god I'm going to be a mother. Oh no how is Austin going to act towards this, well no time to think because here he comes.

"Ally are you ok?" He says nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, Austin I need to talk to you." I say sitting him down on the couch.

"Alls you're scaring me a little here." He says slowly, man how do I break this to him.

"Austin I'm pregnant." I say happily, but it doesn't help anything.

"Your what?" He says with a quite bit of happiness in his voice.

"I'm pregnant." I say again quite nervously. Then he picks me up and spins me around.

"ALLY WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" He say screaming off the top of his lungs with happiness.

"Are you happy?" I say curiously.

"Of course I'm happy Ally there is no one else in this entire world that I would want to be carrying my child that's not you!" He says kissing me.

"Oh my god everything is so perfect this is too good to be true." I say happily.

"I know I would be more energetic but I'm really tired how about we call it a night." He says yawning.

"Sure I'm pretty tired too." I say yawning slightly.

Then we head upstairs to the bedroom and while he picks out his pj's I pick up my victoria secret purple dress thats thin and very sexy. So Austin comes out in just his boxers and he showing off his six-pack and I'm practically drooling just looking at him. Then comes up behind me, pulls the covers over us, and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Good night, beautiful." He says kissing the temple of my head.

"Good night." I say then I'm out like a light.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V. **

I am so happy everything is perfect. First, I am getting married to the love of my life. Second, the wedding is a week away and last but certainly not lease, Ally and I are having a baby. I never knew that I could ever be this happy. So today Ally is moving in with me and yes I have my own place I have had my own house since I was I think 16. So anyways right now Ally and I are putting up her stuff in my actually I mean OUR room.

"All done." I say putting up the last of her things.

"Yep I'm famished." Ally say falling back on the couch.

"Me too. Hey do you wanna take a little nap?" I ask her and she just nods and falls asleep, so I pick her up and carry her to the bed and tuck her in.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V. **

When I wake-up I realize that I was moved to the bed and I hear some laughing coming from downstairs. I get up and walk downstairs and I see Austin watching AFV on the T.V and he's holding his gut and laughing hard.

"That must be pretty funny." I say laughing a little.

"Yeah a guy just got kick in the nuts and fell off the roof." Austin says laugjing his head off while saying it.

"I guess that's pretty funny." I say shrugging my sholders then snuggling up next to him.

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner My great grandma died this week and I've had alot on my plate. So anyways review, favorite, and follow my story. TTYL (^-^) =D :-) :D :- :) :-D =-) =-D !**

**Love, Me**


	13. Chapter 13

**Austin's P.O.V. **

So the wedding is two days away and Ally is two months pregnant and now Ally is calling for me. Oh also Ally's mood swings are over and I'm happy. We've already picked out the girl names we want and the boy names we want. If it's a girl her name will be Harmony Grace Moon or Melody Elaine Moon and if it's a boy it's either Connor Dean Moon or Daniel Grant Moon. So we're ready for either gender the baby turns out to be. So I head downstairs to Ally to see what she needs.

"Yes Ally, what is it, honey?" I say wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I wanna know if you wanna come to the ultra sound to find out the gender of the baby tomorrow?" She says.

"I would love to see our little boy." I say to aggravate her.

"You mean our little girl." She said playfully pointing a finger at me.

"No I mean our little boy." I say waiting to see how she will react.

"No little girl." She says.

"We'll just wait and see." I say.

"That we will." She says.

So after a while we decide to call it a night.

* * *

So today's the day we find out what the gender of the baby and I'm super EXCITED! So right now Ally and I are on our way to the doctor's and Ally's not looking to good.

"Ally,baby, are you ok?" I say sincerely and she turns her head towards mine.

"Austin pull over now! I'm going to be sick!" She says and I pullover and she begins throwing up out the window.

"You done?" I ask her and she nods and I continue driving to the doctor's. Once we get there I sign us in and we find some seats and wait.

"Mr. and Mrs. Moon." Some woman says and Ally looks at me.

"Really,Austin." She says shaking her head.

"Yep because by tomorrow night your name will be Allyson Marie Moon." I say happily. Which earns me a giggle from her. Then we walk hand in hand following the woman to the room. She tells Ally to lay down and I pull-up a chair next to Ally.

"So, Ally how have you been feeling lately?" She says pulling out a pen and a clipboard.

"Good and bad some nausea and headaches here and there." Ally says shrugging.

"Well that's perfectly normal, now let's see the baby shall we?" The woman says and Ally nods.

"Look at how big it is Austin." Ally says with pure joy in her voice.

"Yeah look at that." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Austin are you crying?" Ally says giggling slightly.

"What, no I just have something in my eye." I say wiping my eyes and Ally giggles and shakes her head.

"Would you like to know the gender of the baby?" The women asks looking at Ally and I and we both nod.

"Well congratulations you're having a baby girl." She says and Ally laughs and points at me.

"I told ya!" Ally say still laughing pulling down her shirt.

"Yeah,yeah." I say which makes her laugh harder then she was before.

"Let's head home." I say to her once her laughter dies I take her hand in mine and we head to the car and drive home.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

So when we get home Austin and I are deciding which girl name is right for the baby.

"So Harmony Grace Moon or Melody Elaine Moon?" I ask Austin which cause him to shrug his shoulders

"I don't know which one do you like?" Austin asks me.

"Well I like Harmony Grace Moon." I say and Austin shakes his head and says really.

"Yes Austin really I think Harmony Grace Moon is a beautiful name for our little girl." I say.

"Well I think it should be Melody Elaine Moon." He says.

"Ok let's ask Mimi your mom I mean and see what she thinks." I say with confidence in my voice.

"Ok Mimi said it should be...Melody Grace Moon." He say with confusion in his voice.

"That's perfect Melody Grace Moon." I say with happiness in my voice.

"Yeah." He says and we go to bed.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

So today I am marrying Ally bad thing is we have to say goodbye and not see each other for the whole day.

"Bye, Austin." Ally says about to walkout of the house but I run up and kiss her HARD on the lips and she melts into the kiss moaning in surprise.

"I don't want to say goodbye." I say with a sad puppy dog face and she shakes her head giggling slightly.

"It's only two hours Austin ok." Ally says and I nod and she runs off to her sister Quinn's car waving bye to me. Man I cannot wait for those two hours to be done.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

So the wedding is starting and I'm not as nervous as I thought I would be and my mom has hooked her arm with mine and we start walking down the aisle and I see Austin standing there smiling like a madman. So once I get there Austin says his vows first.

"Allyson Dawson, We have been best friends for a really long time. The first time I saw you, yelling at me for playing the drums in your store, with corn dogs, might I add, I knew you were special. I may not have known I was in love with you right away but I definitely knew you would have a special place in my heart. Your beautiful, talented, a total dork but your all mine. As cheesy as it may be, I want you to be the first person I see in the morning and the last person I see at night. I want you to be the only person I kiss for the rest of my life. Since you are the writer in this relationship, I know that your vows will be way better then mine. You are the love of my life, my soul mate, and I am so glad I found you. I love you." He says looking me deeply in the eyes.

"Austin Monica Moon. I knew you were special since I first laid eyes on you. Your the love of my life, I know this isn't as long as yours was but just plainly and simply I love you Austin." I say with tears in my eyes and Austin's eyes.

"Austin you may kiss the bride." The priest says and Austin takes no time to pick me up and kiss me passionately.

"I now pronouse you husband and wife." He says and the whole crowd cheers. Then we go to the after party and then we go home.

"Welcome home Mrs. Moon." Austin says kissing me.

" hmmm, I like the sound of that" I say which causes both of us to laugh.

"Let's go to bed." Austin says and I just nod and then we go to bed.

* * *

**Ok sorry I didn't update sooner I was sick and It was Christmas time. Anyways read, favorite, and follow my story.**

**Love, Me**


End file.
